


Cotton Candy Kisses

by Kat28



Series: the entire universe conspired to help me find you [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “Okay. When we get to the fair we need to hit up the biggest rides first. The next step is the kids rides and finally the ferris wheel so we can have a properly cheesey first kiss.” Cisco instructed as they hop out of the car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my Flashvibe Secret Santa. You're the best.

Barry Allen was a freak. At least that’s what everyone at the school thought. He was the nerd whose father snapped and killed his mother when he was only eight and he was the only poor soul who still believed in his father’s innocence. That was why he only had one friend if Iris West could be considered that. She was his foster sister basically contractually obligated to be his friend. That’s why when in 11th grade a new student by the name of Francisco Ramon came in Barry thought it wouldn’t matter to him. He’d become a new tormentor or a new face to stare at him in pity. (He hoped for pity. It sucked but it was better than hearing people call your father a murderer.) Little did Barry know that Francisco would change his life. 

Barry found out how wrong he was on October 27 exactly a month into 11th grade. “Hey. I didn’t think there would be someone in the Chemistry Lab after school.” Barry looked up to see Francisco Ramon. 

“Mr. Wells said it was okay for me to use it if I needed to conduct any experiments.” the other boy nodded his head 

“That's what he told me too. I’m Francisco but you can call me Cisco.” Barry looked at the teens outstretched hand. 

“I’m Bartholomew but you can call me Barry.” 

The boys shake hands as Cisco asks “What are you working on?” 

Barry hesitates before deciding to tell the truth. “I’m comparing today’s methods of DNA testing to methods used 10 years ago.”

Cisco’s eyes widened in recognition “You’re Barry Allen!”

Barry prepared for the pity or mocking that usually followed. “Mr. Wells said you’re the smartest person he’s ever taught. No wonder he lets you use the lab after school you’re a genius.” 

Barry blushed as he stuttered “I’m no genius. I just want-” 

“To prove your dad didn’t kill your mom. I’m sure you’ll be able to do it.”  
Barry smiled “You don’t think I’m crazy.” “Nah man. You say your dad didn’t do it I believe you. You were the one that was there not me or any other kid in this school.” “Thanks. You can use the other table. Let me know if you have any questions about where things go or if you need any help.”  
Cisco smiled bright (Barry thought that the boy only knew how to smile.) “Thanks, man! I appreciate it.” 

Barry thought that would be the extent of his friendship with Cisco. They would talk in the lab but just ignore each other otherwise, not that that stopped Barry from looking for Cisco in the cafeteria the next day. 

“Are you looking for him” Iris asked her brother smiling 

“What? No! Who?” Barry replied as Iris rolled her eyes and said  
“Cisco. You’ve only been talking non stop about him for the past twenty four hours.” 

Barry starts to answer back when a familiar voice asks “You guys mind if we sit here?”  
“Cisco. Yeah, of course. Feel free.” Barry replied 

“Thanks. I’m Cisco, and these are my friends Caitlin Snow and Eddie Thawne.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you all. The more the merrier at this table.” Iris smiled at the additions to the group and just like that Barry’s friend group had multiplied. 

Cisco quickly became Barry’s best friend and Barry quickly began to develop feelings for him. “I think I’m in love with him but I can’t be. I can’t lose him. He’s my best friend.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “First off. He’s your best friend? Am I chopped liver. No, don’t interrupt me. You are being stupid with like a capital S stupid. Cisco looks at you like you hung the goddamn moon. I am so jelous because Eddie loves me and doesn't look at me with half the adoration that Cisco does.”

Barry immediately felt bad “I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything by it. I just can’t believe that he would like me and it’s just not worth it to lose him. He means to much to me Iris.” 

“I’m glad I mean that much to you. I love you too Bare. Now, I have a baller first date to plan so I’ll see you at eight.” Cisco says as he leans forward to kiss Barry’s cheek “Oh and you could never ruin our friendship.” 

“I’m… Did that just happen. I’m awake right?” Iris giggled “Yes, Bare. That for sure just happened and now we have to find the perfect outfit for this date.” 

Barry dressed in a light blue button down and beige slacks. “You boys are going to behave tonight right?” Joe asks 

“Yes, Joe. It’s Cisco you know him he’s good people.” 

Joe agrees “I just need to make sure.” 

“Don’t worry Detective. I’m just taking Barry to the fair and then to get some food.” Joe nods 

“Okay. Remember curfew is 12 and if you’re staying over you guys are sleeping in separate beds.” 

“Yes, Joe.” 

Barry and Cisco walked out. It felt normal except Barry was nervous. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to act a certain way because it was a date but as per usual Cisco was there to make things better. 

“So, did you see the new research on DNA sequencing in Japan? They’re saying that they can determine the perpetrator via familial ties to a 99 percent certainty.” 

“Yeah, I’m trying to get Mr. Wells to connect me to the top researcher.” Barry babbled 

“Although, we shouldn’t talk about stuff like that.” Barry smiles “Happier stuff like that puppy you’re getting for your birthday.” 

“I can’t decide if I want to adopt from the Humane Society or Pets in distress” Cisco said thinking about it

“Well which shelter takes better care of their animals it’s important that they are taken care of because that determines how they’re going to act for the rest of their lives.” Barry said driving the point home for the thousandth time in the past 3 months. 

“I know Bare. Our puppy will be the best puppy in all of Central City.You’ll make sure of it.” Barry blushed happy to know the puppy would be theirs

“Okay. When we get to the fair we need to hit up the biggest rides first. The next step is the kids rides and finally the ferris wheel so we can have a properly cheesey first kiss.” Cisco instructed as they hop out of the car. 

“Sure. Sounds like a plan.” Barry said suddenly nervous. He forgot he would have his first kiss today. Those times with Iris when they were kids definitively didn’t count. 

“Hey, there’s zero pressure here. If nothing happens nothing happens. It doesn’t really matter. At least not to me.” Cisco stated realizing Barry’s nerves 

“It’s just I want it to happen. I just don’t want it to be bad.” 

“How about this? I’ll kiss you know and we’ll get it out of the way. That way there is no pressure for the rest of the night.” 

“Sure. Yeah...that sounds okay.” Barry stated moving forward toward Cisco when they met in the middle it was everything they had imagined and more. 

“I wow. Maybe the ferris wheel first.” Barry said sounding astonished 

“Yeah, for sure.” Cisco smiled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of AUs that will tie together in the end.


End file.
